A wide variety of fishing lures are known which have met with commercial success while being nevertheless subject to various deficiencies. One of these deficiencies resides, for example, in the fact that some of the known lures are of a material which tends to be crushed or broken when subjected to abuse such as, for example, when cast against a hard object or hit by fish with teeth.
Another deficiency of known lures resides in the aerodynamic form thereof. Thus, with respect to the casting of lures, there are two aerodynamic problems to consider.
One problem relates to the distance of casting and hence to the minimizing of resistance to air. The other problem relates to the accuracy of casting.
With respect to the casting of lures, it is also to be noted that, when a lure is cast, the end of the lure which, during retrieval, is normally the leading end becomes the trailing end and the trailing end becomes the leading end. This is a reversal of roles so that there is one attitude for movement through water during retrieval and an opposite attitude for movement through air during casting.
The prior art lures do not account for this reversal of roles and do not utilize forms which serve to advantage in both the casting and retrieving of lures. Disadvantageously, the prior art lures appear to concentrate chiefly on the retrieval of lures in an effort to optimize surface movement and sound production, when relatively small but important changes in form would be effective to improve casting and improve surface movement.
The prior art lures, furthermore, suffer other disadvantages as will appear more fully hereinafter. These include, without limitation, the inability to stand up under the corrosive action of water, especially salt water, and so forth.